fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kennethlon14/Kennethlon14's Checklist
Hi, this is a checklist where I cross out things and do stuff on the wiki, yayayayaya. If you want to suggest something, comment on the blog post. Time-Consuming *'Create a main article discussing mentioned map areas/zones (Otherworld Dimension, the Void, Antland, Izziworld, Danger World, etc.)' *'Create an article on Red Ogre Inn' *Combine Itempedia Tips and Itempedia Guide together when the Itempedia's article is made. *Create an article about the Itempedia, acting as a factual-based article, as well as a guide. Quick *'Create an article on the Inspector's Hat.' *'Create an article on the Magic Fox Headdress.' *'Create an article on the Puzzlehead.' *'Create an article on the Royal Gold Helmet.' *'Snap a 'better' picture of the Corrupted Pirate.' *'Snap a 'better' picture of the Silver Moose Punk.' *Create a category for any articles relating to merchandise. *Create a category for any articles relating to scrapped features/contents. *Create an article on the Blue Ogre Shoulder Buddy. *Create an article on the Blue Tonic. *Create an article on the Corrupted Ant. *Create an article on the Corrupted Pirate. *Create an article on the Fantastic Tophat. *Create an article on the Guardian Snibber (Green/Brown) *Create an article on the Maleficent Jester. *Create an article on the Malevolent Doll. *Create an article on the Menace Bear (Rockrunner) *Create an article on Merchandise. *Create an article on the Moose Punk. (Gold/Silver) *Create an article on the Otherworldly Batrider. *Create an article on the Peppermint Alien. *Create an article on the Phantom Boots. *Create an article on Sprunk Mage. *Create an article on The Employer (I Am Home From Work) *Create an article on the Thinkers. *Question the existence of the Bronze Scimitar's article. *Revisit the Antland King's article and mention its variant, the Corrupted Antland King. *Revisit the Avatar Customization's article; revamping articles to have a better purpose. *Revisit the Firefly's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Revisit the Mushroom Parasol's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Revisit the Pig's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Revisit the Plain Fishmask's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Revisit the Thinker's Box's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Snap a picture of Green Pirate. *Snap a picture of Large Ghost Ant. *Snap a picture of Large Walker. *Snap a picture of Red Ogre Strategist. *Snap a 'better' picture of Clamstack Cave; inside & outside. *Tidy up the category: Hostile Mobs. On Hold/Maybe Not *'Create an article on the Bronze Lantern.' *'Create an article on Strangeman's Domain' *'Create an article on Day/Night cycle.' *'Create an article about game passes, Robux exchange with gold, and other miscellaneous items outside of the game.' *'Delete and/or convert Mushroom Parasailing Guide to a blog post.' Revamps *'Revamp neck equipment's articles (on hold)' *'Revamp NPCs' articles (on hold)' *'Revamp weapons' articles.' **Level 0: The article is nearly perfect/the article is done; use these as references ***Angel Greatsword ***Blade of the Throne ***Brainstaff ***Celestial Power Spellbook ***Corrupted Rapier ***Darktoad Spellbook ***Demon Greatsword ***Dragon King's Lance ***Fantastic Greatsword ***Firesoul Spellbook ***Frail Wooden Sword ***Frontier Spellbook ***Greater Storms Spellbook ***Hook Scythe ***Jade Superhammer ***Pipe Rifle **Level 1: The article looks solid; a few fixes, additions, removals, and changes can be made here and there. ***'Frontier Greatsword' ***'Frontier Stargun' ***'Funky Driftlander' **Level 2: The article appears to be old; some fixes, additions, removals, and/or changes are needed. ***'Rusted Coin Scythe' ***'Ultrablade' **Level 3: The article is outdated and/or old; a lot of fixes, additions, removals, and/or changes are heavily needed. ***'Bronze Scimitar' ***'Crypt Blade' ***'Great Scimitar' ***'Hammer Knight's Hammer' ***'Inferno Hammer' ***'Inferno Sword' ***'Kotono' ***'Power Axe' ***'Whapper Sword' *Revamp Bestiary's articles *Revamp harvestables' articles. *Revamp map areas' articles. *Revamp ring equipment's articles. Questions/Subjects I Already Asked & Discussed With The Developers Easter Eggs *Emperor Whale being found in freshwater environments. Events *Otherworld Present appearing more often during holidays, special events, etc. *Updates/changes during the anniversary of Fantastic Frontier (1st year anniversary of FF's release) Fanbase *Fanmade card game developed by Aquadrious Items *BT (Blue Tonic) *Fishes with bonus stats can be consumed with full health. *Illuminator's Lantern *UGC (Contributor's Cap) *Orange gemstone in the Bag of Gems *Royal Bronze Helmet Issues *Broken fountain in The Town of Right and Wrong *Dying upon joining the game in an extremely laggy server (public servers) *Exploits *Gorbacabbage's visibility *Infestation of Ocean Platycrickets in Celestial Field's tower home *Insta-killing Otherworld Tower mobs via exploits, hacks, etc. *"It's Raining Meteors" issue/"Thunderstorm" issue *Mushroom Parasol's CanBeDropped ability *Negative gold *Non-regenerating ore wall in The Quiet Field's tower *Royal Gold Helmet's invisibility in the inventory *The aftermath of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update; extreme lag Landmarks/Map Areas *Ancient Forest's shrine Mobs *Acquiring health of all mobs, if not, most/some of the mobs in-game. *Confirmation/agreement with the name "The Mistake" *Confirmation of Primeval Genie being found in the Pit Depths *Corrupted Ant (name) *Corrupted Antland King (name) *Corrupted Genie (name) *Corrupted Pirates having different healths. *Corrupted Pirate (name) *Creep (name) *Guardian Snibbers (name) *Hostile version of the Blue Ogre in the Tutorial. *Maleficent Jester (name) *Malevolent Doll (name) *Office Bot (name) *Otherworldly Batrider (name) *Peppermint Alien (name) *Rockrunner (name) *Shlashks & Dirt Shlashks *Slime Worm *Sprunk Mage (name) *The Employer (name) *The worm-like creatures located in the middle of Celestial Field. *Thinkers (name) Personal *"How did you become interested in making/developing games, such as Fantastic Frontier?" *"How did you learn to script?" Soundtracks *Attempt to identify replacement audios via Audio Visualizer by Dummiez on Roblox. *Identification of replacement audios. *Nighttime music of The Long Coast. *Nighttime music of Topple Town. (replacement audio) Suggestions *Implementation of bees *Implementation of more inventory spaces *Mounts *Pets/player-summonables *Pig returning back arena rewards *Training grounds (increasing stamina, damage, etc.) Theories *"What happened to the Grateful Frogs after they are exchanged to the Blue Frog?" Typos *"Tiwtter" and "offical" during the 1.10 (Fishing) Update // when the game was recently updated at the time. Category:Blog posts